


The Little cutie

by Em_n_em



Category: I don’t really know - Fandom, Namin - Fandom, bts, jimin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Please read, This is terrible, cutie, i cant write, i hope you enjoy, im whipped, little jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_n_em/pseuds/Em_n_em
Summary: Jimin was bought by 6 attractive men. They all adore and love him, everyone does. The small boy is a troublemaker no matter how hard he tries to behave... PLEASE LIKE THIS BOOK I HOPE IT TURNS OUT GOOD
Relationships: BTS - Relationship, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Park Jimin (BTS)/Everyone
Kudos: 27





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best 🥰 please enjoy the journey.

Jimins a little with 6 daddies

Jimin woke up on a Saturday afternoon, wrapped in an adorable baby blue blanket, and an arm with tattoos around his waist. Jimin looked next to him after rubbing his eyes and noticed a figure in his bed “d-dada?” He looked at the figure confused as it rose its head “morning princess. Did my little flower sleep good? Did you have any nightmares? Any accidents in your sleep? Did you have a good dream?” Jimin was overwhelmed by the questions from the younger male. “W-where ish....” the baby was trying to think hard on what to say so the other would understood him “want some food?” (Imma finally say who it is) Jungkook asked the precious little, but he gave a little head shake in denial so the younger asked something else.

“Well I cant get you what you want if you don’t speak to me, how about we go get daddy yoonie? Hm? Does that sound good?” Jimin nodded happily, Yoongi was his favorite. He always was there for the little even if he was working, he comforted the little when sad, he understood the little but not the babbles. Jimin quickly stood up running like a child to Yoongi, he tripped over his blanket a few times but didn’t fall but then he did. Little jiminie ended on his bum bum on the floor, tears in his eyes and a bleeding knee.

Jimins crying alerted everyone in the house to run and see what was wrong “MINNIE!?” Yoongi yelled and scooped him up into his arms “shhhhhh daddys got you” the next to arrive was Namjoon “baby?! What did Oppa and dada tell you about running inside?” Namjoon spoke up which made Jimin feel a little guilty “do da- owside....” tears stained the baby’s cheek and blood dripped from his knee “kith da pain away :( pe-peas ish fooking huuurrtsss” as soon as the others got there they heard what their little baby said “did you just cuss princess?” Taehyung grabbed Jimin gently from Yoongis arms and sat him down in front of all of them. “I think he did?” Jin turned and spoke tot the others “oh no what a bad baby we have. He’s breaking rules. Looks like we’re punishing early today.” A smirk was brought to all of their faces except Jimins we hated being punished and once he heard those works he immediately got up running into Hoseoks room “nu..I sowwy. Minnie sowwy master, Oppa, dada, daddy, hyungie, a-an- “ Jimin was cut off by the sound off the door opening. “Baby youve been a bad boy. And bad boys get punished” Yoongi spoke  
Hoseok grabbed a Jimins hand “baby you need to follow the rules”

*FLASH BACK*

Jimin POV

I walked into my beautiful new home. I was sold to 6 men who promised to take care of me, love me, and treat me like the princess i am, those were the words they chose to say. “Daddy?” I called out hoping one of them would come “hi sweetheart how was the ride?” A very handsome man (but aren’t they all?) came out from a dark room and closed the door behind him, he was small but very masculine and attractive “I’m Min Yoongi” he gra my hand spinning me around like a prince(ss/x) would to a prince(ss/x) in a fairytale. A blush crept onto my face, I was taken by surprise when he knelt down and kissed my head causing a small giggle to slip out past my lips “this... is... perfect...” a second man appeared, coming to ship me off my feet and into his strong arms “hi precious I won’t tell you my name but you can choose what to call me.” When he picked me up it almost immediately sent me into little space, but what actually did was the way he spoke, his voice was soft, cheerful, and there was a small glimpse of hope in it as well. “Bubba!” I said with the cutest smile while reaching out my hand, taking a hold of his nose. 

Hoseok was the one who held me. He held my small body close “ok sweetheart let’s go meet everyone else, since you already met me and this grumpy guy.” His smile was sweet, shaped as a heart with love. Yoongi scoffed with a smile plastered to his face “yeah yeah. Whatever lets go.” My cute smile turned into a sad pout “wan meet dada peas.” His head turned to an opening door with men filling the room, Hoseok and Yoongi walked to the open room taking a step inside. Hoseok set me down and I then took immediate action and hid behind him “bubba.... who des peopole?” I asked clueless “sweetie don’t be scared this is everyone else, your daddies.” Yoongi knelt down trying to comfort me “o-otay.” I stood up and waddled to a tall man with broad shoulders “hyungie!” I looked up at the older male happily, stars in my eyes. “Well aren’t you a cutie!” He said “I’m Seokjin at your service princess.” He said as he bent down taking my hand in his.

*FLASH BACK END*

“B-but… nu punish? Peas” i started stomping my feet in frustration, trying to get out of the Sunshines grip. “Sweetie I promise it’ll be quick. Have I ever broken a promise?” He spoke, looking down at me as I shook my head ‘no’. Hoseok let go of my hand so it was easier for Jin to get me. “Hyungie~ nu spankies.” A pout was form onto my lips with a hope that they would go easy. That hope disappeared once Taehyung and Jungkook came close to me with a smirk on their faces. Jin set me down on my bed, where the 2 younger were sitting. “Oh look tae its that naughty boy everyone is on the look for.”


	2. Please help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O

Ok so I decided to give some info on everyone but I DONT KNOW HOW TO ADD FRICKIN PICS. please heLp🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺❤️🥰🥺🥰🥺🥺🥺🥺please


	4. The ending of humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE NATIONWIDE SHUT DOWN I HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE A BREAK AND MAKE A APOCALYPSE JOURNAL THINGY.

Day 1. Monday March 16

The weather outside is currently sunny from what I can see out my window.  
The current time is 9:11 am 

Its been around 20 since I last had contact with an outsider.  
around 11 hours since I last ate.  
World. Shut down.  
Store hours. Shortened.

I have come to the conclusion that “i will survive. I will survive”  
The world is collapsing, 2020 has been terrible. Australia has burned, almost WW3, and now death.

The world will close for 2 weeks hopefully people live.  
If I go another day with being only with my family I think I may go even more insane(if that’s possible

The stores are packed with people. The shelves are empty. Limitations are put on food. People panicking really early.  
And cats TRYING TO GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND GET PREGOS. NO CHAI NO YOU STAY IN. STOP SCRATCHING MY DOOR AND BEING LOUD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT. (She is not hungry, thirsty, or in harm. She just want to be fucked) 

People go around wearing face masks for safety. Hand sanitizer is offered everywhere you go. The virus is nasty and yeahhh. I honestly don’t know that much about it I’m just writing this because my mama said to. 

Schools are closed and some are now being taken online. Flights are not allowed(i think). And society IS CRASHING

People have nowhere to work. some people No where to stay. Like wtf WHAT ELSE YOU WANNA BRING ON US 2020? NEXT THING IS YOUR GONNA HAVE ALL THE DINOSAURS COME BACK. the world ain’t ready from nun of yo shit. Sooooooooo like just let us live and all that, I mean some of us have people to love and be loved by. 

Please everyone stay safe and like if you have it. Idk hide yourself from the government?? Idk but just try not to get anyone else sick.

The turtles must live on. (I’m not vsco I just don’t like animals dying from people) 

Don’t do anything that involves a lot of contact with other people.

Wash hand often. No kissing. Coughing. Sneezing. Breath on people. Just stay safe ig and ill be back tomorrow for day 2. And I’ll update this later today


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (a.n) HELLO PEEPS IM BACK AND IM POSTING 1 EVERY 2 WEEKS AND ONCE I FINISH WRITING THIS ILL POST THE REST UP ON HERE. Enjoy life~   
> P.s I really hope you like this and imma be post my hand writin ff I wrote last year. 1 is yoonmin and 2 are x readers I think I don’t know, i might not even have them anymore

Jimin POV

After my punishment which had me cumming... MANY times I was in pain. I let out a little cry so that my daddies would know I wanted them. “Daddyyy~” i whined hoping my daddy would come and play with me....... but... no one came.. did they leave? Did they get tired of me? 

I got up and decided to search for them in their rooms. I grabbed my stuffie and my blanket and started the search

Dadas room.... no one  
Hyungies room... no one  
Daddys room... no one  
Bubbas room... no one  
Masters room... no one  
Oppas room... no one

I gave up after checking all the rooms, I just broke down and cried. They left. I knew this would happen... they got tired of me.. I gathered all their blankets, pillows, and sweatshirts and I placed them on the floor, I slept in with them all in need of them, their presence, their cuddles, their kissies...

I slept for about almost a day and still... no one. I grabbed my phone and called daddy

Ring ring

Ring ring

Ring ring

Ring ring  
“I’m sorry the person you are trying to reach has a voicemail box that has not been set up yet, please try you’re call again later.” (I’ve heard this way to many times. Its now craved into my brain)

Hoseok POV

I felt really bad for leaving jimin like that but the guys thought it was required. They said we need to get away for a few days and check on minnie every now and then, but i cant help but feel the need to stop minnies crying and just run to him, hug him, kiss him. I NEED to. 

“Seriously guys when can we go back to Jiminie? I miss him.” I gave them all a pout hoping they would give in “in just a few hours he needs to learn how to rely on himself instead of others for a change.” Joon stated using his smart brain and all that.

Jimin POV 

At this point it was just mean and sad that they never came back I’ve waited at the door for them.. I’ve waited and waited but they never showed yet. I started sobbing.. again. I noticed the door opening and a few pairs of feet at the ground, my heart pounding And a smile forming “d-daddy?” I wiped my tears hoping it was them.

But it wasn’t it was these strange men they were dressed in all black even their hair was black it was weird. The tallest man picked me up and started talking to me in a baby voice “hi minnie. You’re very adorable.” His voice was soothing but his grip on me was tight.

(a.n) HELLO PEEPS IM BACK AND IM POSTING 1 EVERY 2 WEEKS AND ONCE I FINISH WRITING THIS ILL POST THE REST UP ON HERE. Enjoy life~   
P.s I really hope you like this and imma be post my hand writin ff I wrote last year. 1 is yoonmin and 2 are x readers I think I don’t know, i might not even have them anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blub.
> 
> Sorry about the short chapter :( love you all

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every other week ❤️ (I’ll try my best to update)


End file.
